Comedy Club, Comic Love - Sans x Reader
by FlowerCovered
Summary: You, y/n, are a frequent customer of the local comedy club. When the barrier is broken and the monsters arrive to the surface, a certain comic skeleton catches your eye.


You sat at the farthest table from the the the wooden stage, where currently a monster resembling somewhat of a bird tried to pull off a laugh out of someone with ice puns.

You felt bad for him, and once his time was up, you gave him a reassuring smile. He saw you, but instead of returning the smile he stared coldly at you.

"Such a 'cold' attitude...This must be 'snow' joke to him..." You thought, chuckling lightly to yourself.

You had a soft spot for puns, jokes, and funny stories. Which explained why you decided to stay the day at the local stand-up bar.

You had drinks, karaoke, laughs, good food and you were friends with the owner. It was the perfect place to stay. If you ended up falling asleep, Mariane would gladly take you up to her room, above the bar. She was one of your only friends.

You looked at the stage, in a couple of minutes someone else would be up there, trying to make others laugh.

You didn't try to step up there, you liked the karaoke nights better. That's what you were known for, and that was what you were good at. Not that you couldn't be funny and crack some jokes if you wanted to, yet you had a serious case of stage fright, which was currently married to your slight anxiety. Those two only seemed to disappear while you sang.

Another monster grabbed the microphone, coughing and earning everyone's attention. It was a short skeleton with a permanent smile plastered on his face. Sure, he was a skeleton and would most certainly have somewhat of a smile going on on his face at all times, but no, he was smiling beyond the skeleton smile. He was literally grinning from ear to ear. Not that he had ears either.

Many people left, probably not liking the fact that they had already seen two monsters today, or thinking that he'd be as bad as the later one. That left you completely visible from the stage, crumbling the purpose of choosing that spot to stay unnoticed.

You sighed, placing your drink on the table and looking towards to the stage. You had a feeling you would like this.

"welp, so hello everyone. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." He spoke up. You could detect some nervousness in his voice.

"i mean, i'm not a young one, just an old bag of bones." He paused for a while, hearing the chuckles and laughs from the audience, you included.

"well, hello lady. may i know your name?" He looked at someone from the audience, which was currently closer to him.

"diana? oh, that's a great name. i mean, tibia honest we should hang out... you don't agree? ... cause i'm as good looking as your grandpa and a monster... your luck then, i would really show up. kind of a lazybones, y'know? but i guess you're in the same boat as myself. 'the skeleton and the diana-saur'"

That got nearly everyone in the room laughing.

"good hearing you laugh. but now i owe an apology here to this lady. don't get nothing get under your skin." The woman threw a couple of insults at him. "look, i said to not let anything get under your skin, but that isn't getting under my skin either. probably 'cause I got none. heh."

Everyone was smiling. It looked like he had no script like he knew and said those puns several times. Even the way he talked, his energy, seemed somewhat comic.

He looked at you, but mostly at the ketchup bottle on your table.

"can you hand me the ketchup? thanks." You gave him the ketchup, unsure of what he needed it for.

"i'll relish this, okay?" He said while holding the ketchup bottle.

Everyone was laughing again.

"i mean, i can tell you that i had to mustard a lot of condiments to be on this stage. i saw those professional ones and i thought i wouldn't ketchup with them."

...He could make puns about everything. That's what you gathered so far.

"well, seems like my time is up." He takes a gulp of the ketchup, stepping out of the stage, heading to your table.

"thanks for the ketchup. you can have it back"

"You can stay with it, I guess. I wasn't really going to use it anyways."

"welp, thank you then. mind if I sit here?" He asked and you nodded.

"what's your name?" He had sat down by your side.

"Y/n."

"that's a nice name. I'm sans, but I think you know that already."

You shrug, taking a sip of your drink. He takes a sip of the ketchup bottle and you give him a weirded-out look.

"if it's not for drinking, why is it in a bottle?"

He had a point, and you didn't know how to answer.

"Fair enough. Are you planning on standing up there again?"

"nah. there's more people waiting, and the karaoke is starting soon anyways."

"I completely forgot it was today... Damnit." You really forgot.

You normally gave quite the show on karaoke days, and sometimes you'd even call someone else with you to the stage. Those days were fun...

"you're going to?" He looked at you.

"I guess so, but-"

"Y/N!" Mariane ran to you, almost tackle-hugging you.

"What is it now?" She was going to force you to be on stage at this exact moment and you knew it.

"You have to go and sing! Now!"

"...Fine. But you're owing me... 3 chocolate bars."

"Okay, okay, just go now!" She shoved you up the stage.

The sun was starting to set down, and the customers that usually came at this hour started to flood in. You couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Looking around, your eyes landed on Sans, who winked at you in an encouraging way.

You sighed, grabbing the microphone as the music started. It was always a random music, and you quickly recognized the tune as f/s(favourite song). You soon started singing, catching the attention of almost, if not everyone in the club.

The words came out of your lips with ease, surprising many. You were so focused on the music that you didn't notice the small crowd watching and listening to you. Instead of cheering on you, they stood dead silent, no one daring to make a sound that would overlap your voice.

Soon, the song was over. Clapping and cheering filled the room, making you smile the biggest smile. This was where you felt right at home; in the local stand-up comedy club.


End file.
